Tic Track Toe
"Tic Track Toe" is the first segment of the second episode in the second season of 101 Dalmatians: The Series. Plot When the Dalmatian pups and Spot head to Gruteley De Vil's racing track to see their racing hero Go-Go, things don't go as well as they hoped. Due to a clumsy mechanic spilling his coffee on the electronic racing bunny, the bunny short-circuits and spooks Go-Go. This results in him losing the race, much to everyone's shock. When going to comfort their loser hero, the Dalmatians learn that Cruella, having lost a million dollar wager and not wanting to lose more money, is planning to tear down the track. Horace and Jasper, however, are able to convince her to give the track one more chance, and she agrees to one more race in the afternoon. Go-Go explains to the pups that without the race track, he'll end up on the street, and then breaks down in noisy tears. Fearing the loss of his home, the Dalmatians decide to help Go-Go overcome his deep fear of bunnies. Their first method is Cadpig's group therapy, where they meet a retriever named Fetch, who is afraid of sticks, and a Collie named Kelly, who is afraid of sheep. Go-Go confesses his fear of bunnies; however, everyone laughs hysterically because of it. Lucky tries a Rorschach inkblot test, where Go-Go gives some pretty disturbed responses for what he sees in them, but runs off screaming when one resembles a bunny to him. Rolly tries using chocolate bunnies to demonstrate how harmless they are, but gets his own bunny issues by getting addicted to the candy. Spot tries role reversal by making Go-Go act like a race track bunny, but Go-Go (like the bunny) somehow short-circuits too. Eventually, Cadpig is able to make a breakthrough when she dresses herself up as a bunny and makes taunts towards Go-Go. The greyhound soon snaps and launches a vicious attack on Cadpig. Although bruised and knocked senseless from the attack, Cadpig states he is cured of his bunny fears. Meanwhile at the betting office, Cruella tells Horace and Jasper to bet one dollar on Go-Go to win, after hearing the odds are a trillion to one against him. Horace and Jasper figure that Go-Go will lose, so since Cruella is going to lose her dollar anyway, they keep it for themselves. The race is about to begin, but the mechanic does the same accident and Go-Go's bunny fears return. Lucky replaces himself with the bunny and Go-Go runs after Lucky to save him, winning the race in the process. Lucky praises his hero, while Go-Go admits that Lucky makes a pretty good hero too. Cruella, realizing the money she can make out of the track, decides not to tear it down, but soon discovers that Horace and Jasper didn't bet her dollar, resulting in her chasing the two around the track in a rage. Cruella's Memo *''"Give up gambling, it's wrong...especially if you lose money."'' Trivia *The episode title is a pun on the game tic-tac-toe. *At the start of the episode, the pups watch Dogography; this is a canine equivalent of the A&E program Biography. *In this episode, Cruella dresses up like a jockey. *Cruella apparently has a swimming pool on her viewing box at the race track. *Dan Castellaneta provides the voice of Go-Go, who only made one appearance here in the entire series. *According to some kennel names, a few other canines at the dog track besides Go-Go are Lacy, Timy, and Wainp. *Kelly, the sheepdog with a fear of sheep, is later mentioned in the episode "On the Lamb", having sent out a request to the "Bark Brigade" to find and return escaped flock member, Lambo. *When getting addicted to the chocolate bunnies, Rolly and Go-Go seem to break the fourth wall by looking at the audience, with Rolly probably even demanding them to give him more candy bunnies. **A factual error is Rolly being able to eat chocolate, which is actually toxic to dogs and other animals. *When Cadpig is dressed up as a bunny, her outfit seems to have a close resemblance to the Looney Tunes star, Bugs Bunny. *The dog track is later used again as a prime location of the Gruteley Dog Show in "Best of Show". Category:Episodes